thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Maisie Lockwood
Maisie Lockwood is a young girl who lives with Owen Grady and Claire Dearing. She used to live in Lockwood Manor, owned by her late grandfather Benjamin Lockwood, an old business partner of John Hammond. Bio Maisie is Lockwood's granddaughter, and lives in his mansion under the supervision of maid Iris and Lockwood's ambitious right-hand man Eli Mills. A fan of dinosaurs, whose skeletons and imagery are very present in the mansion, she at times pretends to be one ambushing Iris. One day, Maisie finds Mills talking to Gunnar Eversol about how the dinosaurs from Isla Nublar will be taken there, and warns her grandfather about how his plans of taking the creatures to a sanctuary won't be respected. As Maisie enters the secret underground laboratory and sees footage of Owen Grady taming Blue and the other Velociraptors, she hears Mills talking to Henry Wu and attempts to hide. Once she approaches the Indoraptor cell, the hybrid tries to grab Maisie with his arm, scaring the girl and making Mills discover her. Mills proceeds to lock Maisie within her own room, while requesting Iris to not let her go. By knocking the key out of the keyhole and pulling it under the door with a rug, Maisie managed to break out of her room, and after going to a balcony, climbed the outside of the house to Lockwood's room. To her sadness, her grandfather was dead. After hiding in a nearby laundry chute to avoid Mills, Maisie got all the way down to the lab, where she found Claire Dearing and Owen, who she recognized Owen as the man in the raptor video and Claire as the woman who talked with her grandfather about saving the dinosaurs. After walking through the underground, they get to Eversol's auction from behind some grates, where they see the Indoraptor being brought in. In response to Claire asking about the beast, Maisie replies that they made it. She pointed Wu out to them. She and Claire witnessed Owen and Stiggy, the Stygimoloch disrupted and ruined the auction, preventing the Indoraptor from being sold. She is with Owen and Claire when two of Mills's men arrived, pointing their guns at them and Mills, angered over them ruining his plans, tries to talk them into delivering the girl. Mills reveals that Maisie is actually a clone herself because Benjamin Lockwood wanted his daughter back. It only ends as the mercenaries are attacked and killed by the Indoraptor. They proceed to run from the Indoraptor in the great hall where Maisie used to play, with Maisie eventually hiding in her bed, as the hybrid's arms reached out to her and its jaws came closer. Owen enters the room and starts shooting the Indoraptor but the bullets are ineffective. However, Blue arrives at the room and confronts the Indoraptor while Owen and Maisie escape. Both escape to the roof of the mansion, with the Indoraptor approaching them on all fours. Claire then distracted it from them and tries to get to fall off the glass roof as Blue finally kills the Indoraptor. As the incident ends, Maisie releases all of the dinosaurs, which indirectly led to the T. rex of Isla Nublar and a Carnotaurus devouring Mills and destroying the DNA sample of the Indominus rex. After the ordeal in the Lockwood manor, Maisie is adopted by Owen and Claire. Jurassic World III Maisie has been confirmed to return in Jurassic World III. Relationships Benjamin Lockwood Benjamin Lockwood is the "grandfather" of Maisie, only that he is actually the father of the original Maisie Lockwood, cloning her and making her think he is actually her grandfather. However, Eli Mills and Iris Carroll know about this. Benjamin wouldn't let Maisie see photos of his original daughter. Iris Carroll This article is a stub. You can help the Jurassic Park Wiki by expanding it. Eli Mills This article is a stub. You can help the Jurassic Park Wiki by expanding it. Owen Grady While sneaking around, investigating the secret lab below the Lockwood Manor, Maisie sees the video of Owen Grady researching the four raptors (Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo). She saw his compassion through the footages. Later, she met up with Owen and Claire. While distressed at first, Maisie realized that it was Owen and tells that he's the Raptor man she saw from the footages and puts her trust in him. She develops an attachment to Owen as he and Claire protected her from the Indoraptor and Mills's mercenaries. Even when they learned the truth that she is a clone of Lockwood's deceased daughter, Owen, along with Claire, accepted Maisie as a person regardless of her origins. Claire Dearing Earlier, Maisie witnessed Claire Dearing speaking to her grandfather about saving the dinosaurs from the volcanic eruption in Isla Nublar. Days later, she met up with Claire and Owen. While distressed at first, Maisie realized that Claire was the woman she saw days ago and knew that she can be trusted. She developed the similar attachment to Claire as she and Owen protected her from Mills's mercenaries and the Indoraptor. Even when they learned that she is the clone of Lockwood's late daughter, Claire, along with Owen, accepted Maisie as a person regardless of her origins. Trivia * So far Maisie is the first and only child character in the movie franchise to not set foot on Isla Nublar or Isla Sorna. * She is also the first character human character in the franchise who is a clone. ** Since Benjamin cloning his daughter was the reason his partnership with John Hammond was broken, it could be possible that Benjamin failed cloning her at first. Because if Maisie was cloned before Benjamin and Hammond broke up, she should be around late 20's to early 30's now. * Following Benjamin's unfortunate death at the hands of Eli Mills; Maisie has likely inherited his estate and money (since the world believes she is his granddaughter) unaware that she is actually a clone of his late daughter. * It has been debated that Maisie actually saved the world by freeing the dinosaurs which leads to the T. rex''of Isla Nublar eating Eli Mills and destroying the ''I. rex bone because if she didn't, Mills would have escaped with the bone and create more hybrids which are more dangerous than the current dinosaurs. * There’s a theory that Maisie may be part dinosaur, since she was cloned and due to some of her mannerisms. However, due to Colin Trevorrow's confirmation that human and dinosaur DNA will not be mixed (and has not been in the past), this theory is debunked.1 * According to Trevorrow, Maisie was born 9 years before the events of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom.2This would make her year of birth 2009. * The idea for the character was that Maisie Lockwood will be named Lucy Lockwood but was discarded during the pre-production. * Maisie Lockwood meets Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Buck the weasel, The Wild Kratts (Chris, Martin, Aviva Corcovado, Koki and Jimmy Z), Mewtwo, Scooby-Doo and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Goes to Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. * Maisie, along with Owen and Claire guest star in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series. * Maisie and Mewtwo have a special bond with each other since they're both clones. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Clones Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Adopted Characters Category:Orphans Category:Heroic Creations Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Live-action characters Category:Cute characters Category:Allies Category:Preteens Category:Kid Heroes Category:Tritagonist Category:Jurassic Park characters Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Characters played by Isabella Sermon